


You're my Nightlight

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Harry's pining after Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sharing Clothes, Spontaneous! Niall, narry kisses, niall and harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gold dipped champagne glasses Harry 'forgot' to give Niall last Christmas held the cheap champagne, which was accompanied by delectable brownies, but none of that really mattered because the only thing Harry has eyes for is Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Nightlight

Pining, that was the word to describe Harrys long-term (seemingly hopeless) advances towards Niall. Niall was the only one oblivious to this of course, not even so much as a flinch came from Niall when Harry began carding his fingers through Niall's feathery hair. The rest of the lads didn't even have to look away from the movie to know that Harry was trying to make a (very subtle and not at all effective) move on Niall.   
  
They were watching an old movie, one they'd all seen, so none of them were overly invested. This became apparent when Liam stood up. "Evening lads', anyone care to join me? I think I'm gonna' to head out to the studio for a bit." Liam offered. It was early, only eleven, so Harry's bets were on the fact that they would be there until the early AM.

"Count me out." Niall mumbled, almost asleep from Harry's magic fingers working through his blonde locks. Harry shook his head 'no', leaving Louis and Zayn who followed Liam out the door, leaving the two boys with a soft chorus of 'goodbye's'.

"You tired?" Harry questioned, looking down at Niall who was rested on his shoulder.   
"No, but I will fall asleep if you don't stop doing that." Niall laughed his adorable laugh.

"Sorry." Harry let out a sheepish smile, retreating his hand away from Niall's head.

"S'okay, felt nice actually." Niall hummed, bringing his head away from Harry's shoulder so that he could stretch.

"Do you have a guitar here?" Niall questioned hopefully, looking up at Harry through wide eyes. Harry thought for a second.

"Yeah, I bought it for you a couple weeks ago at a farmers market, no big deal, I just thought the colour was nice." Harry remembered, his cheeks turning red as he told Niall about his purchase. He went to go get it before Niall could respond.

"Here you are." He handed Niall the maroon coloured acoustic, a hopeful look on his face.

"You bought this for me?" Niall inquired, his whole face looking delighted but unsure.

"I mean, yeah." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Do you like it?" He questioned.

"I love it! Thank you Haz." Niall enthused, setting the guitar down to so could attack Harry in a hug. Harry smiled, enjoying the feeling of Niall in his arms, it felt like _home_.

They sat around singing while Niall played for about an hour until Harry heard Niall's stomach grumble. "Let's bake some brownies!" Harry suggested enthusiastically.

"I'm down." Niall smiled, setting his new _favourite_ guitar down.

Once the ingredients were all placed out, Harry instructed Niall on what to do and how to do it. "Okay now put the mixer on slow speed." Harry told Niall slowly.

Niall must've gotten confused because he did the exact opposite and brownie mix went flying onto his and Harry's shirts. Harry chuckled at Niall's wide eyed, confused face. "Maybe you should turn the oven on, love." Harry chuckled, running a damp cloth over the counter. Niall blushed but, regardless did as Harry instructed.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." Niall spoke up a few minutes later as he watched Harry place the brownies in the oven.

"This shirt? It was only like fifty pounds." Harry shrugged, tossing his shirt off. "Here, throw me yours, I'll put them in the wash." Harry held his out his hand, and he would be lying if he said he didn't spare Niall's bare torso a glance (or two.)

Harry arrived back in the kitchen with two clean shirts from his closet, a hoodie for himself and an old Ramones shirt for Niall. "Here." Harry smiled, holding out the shirt for Niall.

"How come you got a hoodie?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows, a pout prominent on his lips.

"Here, take this one, I'll wear the tee." Harry chuckled, watching Niall's pout turn into a smile.

"Thanks Haz." Niall smiled sheepishly, pulling the almost-too-big hoodie over his torso. Harry had to admit he felt a surge of pride seeing Niall in his favourite hoodie.

"You look nice in my clothes." Harry let out, a dark shade of red overtaking his pale complexion when he realized what he had just said (and what he implied.) "I-I mean-" Harry stuttered, the ding of the oven cutting him off from any further embarrassment.

"You might want an oven mitt." Niall suggested, handing Harry one of the pink floral mitts sitting by the stove.

Harry checked the brownies once they were out of the stove, making sure they were cooked all the way through. "Go sit in the living room, I'm going to make them all fancy." Harry ushered Niall out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later Harry showed up, two big brownies cut perfectly, whipped cream and caramel drizzle topping them. Once he set them down he ran back to the kitchen only to return with two gold dipped champagne glasses and, of course, champagne.

"Here we are." Harry said, mostly to himself.

"Harry this all looks amazing." Niall smiled at Harry, and Harry never once missed the way Niall's eyes crinkled, and how the corner of his lips would become a prominent feature when he smiled his biggest smile.

"Thanks, would you care for some cheap champagne?" Harry offered, his eyes wiggling in a joking manner.

"Yes, of course I would." Niall held out one of the gold dipped glasses, which, ironically were supposed to be gifts for Niall a couple Christmases ago but Harry kept them for himself, opting to go a more sentimental route and buy Niall a necklace.

"I love spending time with you." Niall hums, moving in closer to Harry.

"Hmm, try the brownie." Harry encourages Niall.

"Feed me." Niall pouts, looking at Harry through his lashes. Harry didn't think the night could get any better when he reached for Niall's brownie and fork.

"Open up." Harry teased, lifting the fork to Niall's lips. Niall's lips parted and Harry wanted to kiss him, a lot.

"How is it?" Harry asked curiously, watching Niall's eyes close in delight whilst he absorbed the savoury taste of chocolate and caramel.

"It's amazing, Harry, I can't believe this is your recipe." Niall raved. "Now you try it, here," Niall smirked, reaching for Harry's plate and grabbing a decent forkful to feed Harry.

Harry almost moaned at the taste, praising himself for the God sent taste of the brownies. "Oh wow, you were right, they're amazing." Harry agreed, locking eyes with Niall.

Niall felt his cheeks heat up, wanting to avert his eyes, but finding that he couldn't. "You," Niall starter, a soft, reassuring chuckle escaping his lips. "You have something-whipped cream." Niall pointed out, his eyes moving to look at Harry's soft lips. A shy grin came across Harry's features and he went to wipe his mouth. "Why don't you let me get that." Niall whispered, stopping Harry's hand in it's path.

"Niall I-" Harry was cut off when Niall surged forward, pressing his lips to Harry's, his hand wrapping around the back of Harry's neck to keep Harry upright.

Harry barely processed what was going when he found himself reacting, pulling Niall as close as possible and trying not to smile as their lips moved together in sync.

"Got it." Niall whispered, his breathing laboured as the two pulled apart.

"I don't quit think so." Harry chuckled, pulling Niall back in for another kiss.

Harry was wrong, the night did get better, _way better_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Xx


End file.
